natsumeyuujinchoufandomcom-20200223-history
Isamu Taki
Isamu Taki is the brother of Tooru Taki and can be classified as a realist as he refuses to believe that youkai, superstitions or legends exist despite the thoughts of his sister and grandfather. Appearance Isamu seems to care little for his appearance as a fraction of his hair falls over the top of his face. Additionally, when he is first seen, he is wearing a long-sleeved shirt that has a bear print and a claw with the word 'SHUTOBOTU' and a small star on the left. This is further supported by his second appearance as he's wearing trousers, a short V-neck shirt and a jacket whilst casually holding a mug. Personality Isamu can be deemed as a realist as he doesn't believe that youkai or superstitions are real despite the thoughts of his sister, Tooru and his grandfather. He constantly tries to disprove their existence, even heading into areas that hold old legends. He's extremely determined to disprove them as he even states that on his trip to Mount Kenba (which translates to Sword Horse Mountain), he had camped there for several days and when nothing had happened, he decided to investigate the superstitious matter further. He is also rather straightforward with his thoughts and feelings, even telling Takashi that even though he doesn't look the part, he must like prying into other people's matters. History Even as a young child, Isamu still refused to believe that youkai or superstitions existed. This is supported by the fact that he says when he was young, he used to venture into certain areas that held old legends just to disprove their existence. Due to this, when Tooru and their grandfather spoke about youkai and superstitions, he was never able to join in with the conversation even if he had attempted to do so. Plot Tooru had been disheartened as of late and Takashi is curious as to why this is. Due to him always speaking to her about his worries and him barely knowing her, he wonders if she doesn't want to open up to him. Soon after, he asks her why she has been so down and she explains that her brother has returned home without prior notice and that since she lives alone as her parents are overseas and her brother is at university, she was genuinely surprised by his appearance yet claims she doesn't even know why he returned back home. Takashi asks Tooru to describe her brother and whilst doing so, he appears. They head inside the Taki household for tea and Takashi questions his intentions as to why he returned home. With his questions, Isamu claims that Takashi is prying into his affairs and proceeds to leave. Takashi also leaves in an attempt to speak to Isamu properly and to convey that Tooru is concerned about him but sees a shadow behind him. Takashi most likely assumes that he's possessed, hence, asks him if he's been anywhere strange which initiates Isamu to ramble on about how he doesn't believe in the existence of youkai and superstitions. Isamu requests that Takashi returns tomorrow as he needs assistance with something and Takashi readily agrees and also asks for Nyanko-sensei to come as well, wanting to know if what he had sensed with Isamu was correct. The following day, Takashi is greeted with a depressed Tooru and she explains that she had found Isamu camping in the yard. He invites them into his tent and proceeds to explain his circumstances that whenever he sets foot into the household, he feels unwell, would have a headache and it felt as though his insides were being crushed. As he voices this, the same shadow as yesterday lurks behind him. Relationships Tooru Taki Although Isamu and Tooru are siblings, they don't hold firm to the same beliefs in regards to youkai and superstitions. The two have a distant relationship as he tends to be at university and doesn't come home or if he does leave the house, he returns late at night, hence, Tooru lives alone. Therefore, due to his abrupt appearance, this genuinely surprised her, more so as he returned without prior notice. Despite this, they may be close as he refers to her on a first-name basis without any honorifics while she calls him 'brother'. On the other hand, the two even share meals together such as Tooru being happy to cook him sukiyaki being disheartened when he refuses, additionally, bringing him his favourite eclairs while Isamu brings her to French and Italian restaurants when they eat out. Takashi Natsume When Takashi asks Tooru to describe Isamu, she describes him as the wild type and he believes her brother to be a scary and wild type of person. Their first encounter is Isamu questioning Tooru who Takashi is and her introducing them which results in Isamu eyeing him down. He instantly proceeds to ask him if he's been in the Taki household previously then invites him in for tea. Due to being the cause of Tooru's concerns, during their tea time, Takashi inquires why he returned home and Isamu replies if it is strange for him to return to his own home. Thus, Takashi further elaborates that he's heard he hasn't been home for quite a while and was curious if there was a specific reason as to why he did return. At this time, Isamu voices his thoughts saying that Takashi must like prying into other people's affairs and is about to explain why he returned but leaves the household instead. In an attempt to speak to him, Takashi also leaves the household and chases after him, proceeding to tell him that Tooru is concerned about him. He observes a shadow beside Isamu and questions if he's been anywhere strange recently which causes him to initiate a long explanation that he doesn't believe in youkai and superstitions and that it is in his nature to investigate such matters. Through this, Takashi realises that Isamu isn't a difficult character and Isamu asks him to return tomorrow as he needs help with something. The following day, when Takashi returns alongside with Tooru, he sees him camping in the yard of the Taki household. Trivia *Natsume had thought he was the 'wild type' due to Tooru's descriptions but had deemed him as the 'cute type' upon their first meeting. *He likes eclairs. *He was thought to be Tooru's boyfriend before his appearance as he was soon with her at a French restaurant. *He is part of a culture research group. *He is extremely experienced in camping as shown by when he camps in the yard of the Taki household and even when he is conducting his investigations. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human __FORCETOC__